


Second Halves of A Void

by selinipainter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Introspection, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinipainter/pseuds/selinipainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred's dead. That is a fact. George grieving him though, is an ambiguity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Halves of A Void

_Two halved make a whole,_  
A half can yet be whole,  
But what if that half's not whole,  
But half of a void? 

_  
_

It's easy, very simple to pretend that he really, truly misses Fred. But he doesn't care so much that Fred's gone. He _doesn't_. Because he's now George. Not Fred _and_ George, or _a_ twin. It's like a dream come true, you see. He wished for it as a child, but as he grew older, some things were forgotten like this dream that was finally coming true.. Mum's finally has no rhyme or reason to mix him and Fred up.

" _No, I am Gred and he's Forge."_

Now, their room is his. Two beds have given into one, he's got the whole wardrobe, not just half. The better broom, _all_ the presents and the shop. _The shop_ …

" _Thanks Harry. We will make it a success."_

But George was always so _good_ at lying. And one of the fundamentals of this 'art' as he would call it was being able to lie to yourself, convincingly. And that's what he's been doing. And of all the things he and Fred did, he only bested Fred in lies. He had to.

" _George, you know what I am thinking?"_

Yet, it's not enough. When he's sleeping at night, he is just half asleep. Waiting for Fred to wake him up to carry out some absolutely ridiculous and even more amazing prank than the last. He's getting dressed and waiting again, this time for a fight to break out over whose clothes is whose. He's waiting for Fred to start the quips, the snarky remarks and ceaseless taunts. He's waiting for Verity's call of "Mr. Weasley _and Mr. Weasley_ …"

" _Come on, George. Percy's badge_ has _to be_ somewhere _…"_

And he realises it's not just him. Bill and Charlie are waiting for another uproar over their pranks, dad and mum are just waiting for another prank or mischief. Ron doesn't care about spiders anymore. He's now scared of losing people. Harry and Ginny, they just paused in the midst of announcing their engagement during a weekly gathering, stopping for a comeback that _just_ wasn't going to come. And Percy, Percy blames himself the most.

" _Well, you_ are _a prat. But you are_ our _prat."_

George knows that he's not going to be good enough. After all, Fred was the more vivid, memorable one. The one that started _everything_ and all George had to do was finish it. Fred _and George_ , even that showed their importance. George was an afterthought. But Fred had promised.

" _George, even if we die, we die together. I am_ not _leaving you alone."_

But that's what he does. Leave him behind in this too big mess. In which they all want Fred _FredFredFred_. They of course don't know it. Every single day, he goes to sleep hoping, when he wakes up, Fred's back. Never mind the fact that he might have to exchange his life for Fred's. He's happy that he is finally his own person, grieving because it's not half of him's that gone, _it's all_. Because he's just a void and Fred the whole. He's so sick of being a second rate Fred, second placed George. And he doesn't say it aloud to them.

'I am sorry, sorry I am not Fred. Sorry I can never be him. Sorry that I want it this way. But above all, sorry that I am selfish enough to like it this way too.'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom. I was speculating about twins. And how would it feel to have your individuality eradicated. And this was produced. Some of the lines are my attempts to reproduce what I think Fred might have said while he was alive. If it bears any similiarity with JK Rowling's lines credits to her!


End file.
